


Dream A Little Dream

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.SPOILERS: I've written it in such a way that you can place the story anywhere you please from ""Sleepless"" onwards (or even earlier, if you're fond of the idea of Skinner knowing Alex before he became Mulder's partner.) Notice that whatever timeframe you choose, the story gains a slightly different meaning. Have fun exploiting the possibilities! NOTE: This story is Leny's birthday present and an answer to the January dream challenge on SkinnerKrycek list at the same time. THANKS: to Ned and Leny for great beta. FEEDBACK: Like you still have to ask... Sure I want some!
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Walter Skinner
Collections: TER/MA





	Dream A Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> SPOILERS: I've written it in such a way that you can place the story anywhere you please from ""Sleepless"" onwards (or even earlier, if you're fond of the idea of Skinner knowing Alex before he became Mulder's partner.) Notice that whatever timeframe you choose, the story gains a slightly different meaning. Have fun exploiting the possibilities! NOTE: This story is Leny's birthday present and an answer to the January dream challenge on SkinnerKrycek list at the same time. THANKS: to Ned and Leny for great beta. FEEDBACK: Like you still have to ask... Sure I want some!

Go to notes and disclaimers    
**Dream a Little Dream  
by Czeri**

  
Walter Skinner was descending a few white steps leading from his villa to his private beach. 

He wasn't sure how exactly he'd become the owner of the luxurious residence because the last time he checked you actually had to have a lot of money to buy a place like that, but that was the beauty of dreams—logic didn't apply as long as you were asleep. 

So, not bothered by the cost of the villa or even its geographical location, Skinner continued down the steps until his bare feet sank in the warm, golden sand of the small beach dividing him from the turquoise water. He really felt like having a swim but quick assessment of the clothes he was wearing (white linen pants with a black leather belt and a blue linen shirt) told him that he needed to make a short break to get undressed first. 

As he scanned the beach to find a proper place for a cloak-room, he noticed something that instantly made him forget the sea altogether: a mere few feet away, on a huge, fluffy towel there lay the most beautiful man in the world. 

Well, Walter wasn't technically able to _see_ that it was the most beautiful man in the world because the man in question was lying on his stomach in an obvious attempt to give his ivory skin a golden tone, but Skinner _knew_ he was, with that certainty typical of dreams. Besides, what he could see more than reinforced his assumption because the body laid out so enticingly was simply perfect. 

For a moment Walter just feasted his eyes on the long, sinewy legs, firm, round ass, trim waist and broad shoulders of the sable-haired stranger. His appreciative scrutiny was only broken when the man said softly: "You're going to stand there all day or come over here and help me with the suntan oil?" 

The voice sounded familiar but for the life of him Walter couldn't remember when or where he'd heard the dark, husky tenor. 

Finally deciding that it didn't really matter, he took the tempting invitation and kneeled next to the not-quite stranger to do what he was asked to. The heated skin under his hands was smooth and soft like velvet, contrasting beautifully with the hard muscles underneath. Walter appreciatively rubbed the oil into the perfect back, then moved lower to the powerful legs, deciding to leave the exquisite ass for later, when he was confident that he actually had the right to instigate such an intimate contact. 

Unfortunately, by the time he ran out of yet unprotected skin, he was no nearer the knowledge of what he was supposed to do. So he decided to take the risk. 

He squeezed some oil on the very peak of one bare buttock, unless you counted the skimpy, black thong the other man was wearing as an actual outfit, and watched mesmerized as a few stray droplets instantly ran down the smooth globe to disappear into the crease separating the luscious cheeks. 

Chasing the intruding drops, Walter's fingers soon found their way into the crease as well, which made the mysterious man moan softly and spread his legs wide to give him more room to play. The invitation seemed obvious, yet, when his fingertips made the first contact with the thin black string of the fancy sunbathing suit, Walter froze and swallowed nervously, wondering how far exactly he was allowed to go. That was the problem with dreams—they usually threw you into some sort of situation without giving you a clue about what rules applied or even whether it wasn't in fact a nightmare. 

To Walter, whose cock was throbbing painfully in the by that time far too tight pants, and who was hovering mere inches away from the object of his desire, yet was separated from it by the ridiculously tiny obstacle, that last possibility seemed more and more plausible. Even the heat had somehow grown more oppressive, closing in around him and sticking to his skin, making him all the more aware of what a blazing inferno his groin had become. 

Staring intently at the string, Walter was almost surprised to see his thumb slip oh so easily under it to rub the little pool of oil into the sensitive skin. 

_Guess I'd have never known until I'd tried._ Walter concluded stoically, and, growing bolder since no immediate protest had been voiced, let his fingers move in wider and wider circles, until his thumb brushed gently against the other man's anus. 

"Christ yes! I thought you'd never get to the good part!" the stranger -turned-lover exclaimed as a sweet shudder of pleasure ran up his body. "Why do you think I'm wearing this ridiculously skimpy thong if not to make it easier for you to ravish me?" 

_Because you're an exhibitionist?_ Walter thought, but kept the comment to himself, instead saying out loud: "You should have been using edible suntan lotion." 

A gasp and another lovely shudder let Walter know that his beautiful lover had understood and appreciated the implications of his remark. Pleased with himself, Walter proceeded to rip the G-string off altogether and carefully slip one oily finger inside the hot, tight channel he was hoping to plunge into really soon. 

With uncanny precision Walter's fingers stroked exactly the places that had the power to reduce his mysterious lover to incoherent moans and shameless begging. It was almost as if his body knew the man and only his mind had problems with identifying his dream-lover. The throaty little purrs the man was uttering every time Walter caught his prostate, however, quickly deprived the AD of the presence of mind required to ponder the problem any further. 

Growling with mindless need, Walter tore off his clothes and finally covered the delightfully squirming man with his body. 

They fitted so perfectly to each other! Walter froze for a moment and simply soaked in the sensation of all that velvety skin rubbing impatiently against him, immensely enjoying the frenzy into which his passivity pushed his lover. It was exquisite, the not-really-unfamiliar smell of the other man's body, the salty taste of his neck, and most of all, the incredibly powerful feeling of having the other so utterly at his mercy. It made Walter want to laugh out loud in pure joy, something he hadn't done since his childhood. 

"You want me?" he whispered into one elfin ear, knowing full well he was being an insufferable tease and not giving a damn. 

"Fuck yeah." his lover moaned yearningly. "Please take me now. I really need you now..." the lovely ass started to rub against his groin impatiently, until Walter's cock settled comfortably between the full, firm cheeks, which then started to tighten around it in the most erotic massage the AD could ever imagine. 

"All right, you win." Walter growled finally pushed into action. 

He lifted his pelvis a little, grabbed the base of his erection and carefully entered the hot, tight channel fluttering and shifting around him until it accommodated his cock perfectly. 

They both moaned when the perfect union was achieved, and forced their overwhelmed bodies to stay still so that they could regain some control over their overloaded senses. 

Walter was the first one to move, withdrawing a little and then pushing against the sensitive little gland inside the other man with deadly precision. 

Sure enough his manoeuver achieved the desired effect, stripping his lover of any restrain whatsoever and making him moan and grab the towel in helpless ecstasy. 

Such a violent reaction to the simple stimulus delighted Walter to no end. He felt his body harden in readiness, like a tightly drawn spring, before it started the delicious race to a total meltdown. His hips began to piston into the other man's sweetly yielding flesh in a dizzying rhythm, stealing the breath from both of them. Walter's heavy panting and his lover's open-mouthed, sobbing gasps filled the air while their tingling bodies sunk deeper and deeper into the shapeless, colorful land at the heart of which lay the truly Earth-shattering, perfect orgasm. 

When the ecstasy finally came, it sang through their joined souls like they were one being, destroying them both and then recreating all over again before they lost the ultimate union and came back into their spasming, shuddering bodies. 

"I love you." the beautiful man moaned softly when he regained his breath a few minutes later, the simple confession instantly removing all traces of regret at the lost connection between them Walter might have felt. 

"I love you too." he answered truthfully, nuzzling his lover's smooth neck and then turning him around to take him into his arms. 

The weakening waves of pleasure still washing through him made it difficult for Walter to focus his eyes on the face of his dream-love, but he still managed to recognize the achingly beautiful features of Alex Krycek before the very surprised AD woke up. 

* * *

PAIRING: K/Sk   
DISCLAIMER: Yeah, you know the drill, not mine, for which I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry for having my fun with them.   
SPOILERS: I've written it in such a way that you can place the story anywhere you please from "Sleepless" onwards (or even earlier, if you're fond of the idea of Skinner knowing Alex before he became Mulder's partner.) Notice that whatever timeframe you choose, the story gains a slightly different meaning. Have fun exploiting the possibilities!   
NOTE: This story is Leny's birthday present and an answer to the January dream challenge on SkinnerKrycek list at the same time.  
THANKS: to Ned and Leny for great beta.   
FEEDBACK: Like you still have to ask... Sure I want some! Contact me at:   
[email removed]   
---


End file.
